Research and development are being actively conducted on recycling technology for converting finished products into raw materials and reusing them as materials of new products. Absorbent articles such as disposable diapers, incontinence pads, incontinence liners, sanitary napkins or panty liners are sanitary articles, and although they have typically been disposed of by incineration and the like following use, in response to changes in environmental awareness in recent years, there has been a growing demand to recycle such sanitary articles.
For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a disposable diaper treatment method for treating used disposable diapers by disinfecting, comprising: placing used disposable diapers in a treatment tank along with lime and hypochlorous acid, agitating over a prescribed amount of time while supplying the minimum amount of water that enables agitation in the treatment tank, discharging and dehydrating liquid in the treatment tank to outside the treatment tank, recovering the discharged wastewater, and discarding the discharged wastewater after subjecting to water treatment.